Tiempos de guerra
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Una guerra significa sangre, muerte, dolor y pérdida. Significa familias rotas. Significa luchar. Significa seguir adelante. Significa miedo a no ver un nuevo amanecer. Primera Guerra Mágica. Drabbles. [Regalo para MrsDarfoy].
1. M de madre

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es el regalo de Navidad de mi OTP,_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _. Darfoy, créeme cuando te digo que me he vuelto medio loca para escribirte algo. En un principio iba a ser un Jamesly, pero luego quise meter Dras, Lucissa, Wolfstar y otras mil cosas más, así que me dije que mejor hacía un compendio de drabbles y solucionado. La temática me costó poco elegirla: a ti te va el drama y hay pocas cosas más dramáticas que una guerra._

 _Así que aquí va. Son drabbles de 300 palabras exactas, cada uno tiene distintos protagonistas de ambos bandos y los títulos de los capítulos formarán un anagrama con tu nick._

 _Espero que te guste._

* * *

 **TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **I. M de madre**

 _(De las que te cuidan, te quieren y, a veces, mueren por ti)_

Al dibujar un corazón con iniciales –J y L– en el espejo empañado, Lily se sintió como una adolescente enamorada que suspiraba por las esquinas del colegio por su amor secreto.

Solo que ella no era ninguna adolescente, ya había superado Hogwarts y su amor no era tan secreto. Estaba casada con él y juntos tenían un hijo, después de todo.

Su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente cuando oyó el llanto de Harry.

—¿Qué quieres, Harry? —preguntó cuando llegó, con el pelo mojado y el pijama descolocado, al lado de la cuna del bebé, que lloraba a pleno pulmón.

Cuando lo tomó en brazos, meciéndolo suavemente, el niño automáticamente dejó de llorar y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, riendo cuando Lily le dio un beso en la frente.

—Vamos a ver, granuja, ¿qué te pasa ahora? ¿Tienes frío, hambre, sueño, qué? —La bruja lo miró fijamente, casi esperando que el bebé le contestara.

Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta.

—Eres un poco pesado, cariño. ¿Por qué no le das la lata a papá cuando vuelva, eh? O a Sirius, podrías llorar cuando estás a cargo de tu padrino —añadió, suavizando la regañina con besos en la cara y las manos que hacían que Harry riera.

Se mantuvo así un rato, hablando dulcemente y contándole cosas a su hijo –«Mañana si quieres vamos a la playa. Sí, ya sé que echas de menos a papá, yo también»–, hasta que al final dejó al bebé en la cuna, lo arropó bien y le dio un beso en la frente.

Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar plácidamente mientras agarraba fuertemente a Canuto, su perro de peluche, así que Lily volvió a su cuarto.

—James —murmuró, tumbándose en la cama—, vuelve pronto y vuelve bien. Harry y yo te echamos de menos.

* * *

 _Creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer que James se aparte de su familia, excepto Sirius. Si Sirius Black le pide ayuda para algo, James Potter ya está allí antes de que Sirius pueda terminar la frase. Y eso es algo que Lily sabe, respeta y acepta._

 _El próximo drabble molará más, prometido._

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. R de reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Esto es un regalo para_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _, que solo quiere drama y más drama y drama le voy a dar yo (pero con todo mi amor)._

* * *

 **TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **II. R de reencuentro**

 _(De aquellos donde aparece un fantasma del pasado que preferirías olvidar)_

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Andrómeda se estremeció.

¿Quién podía ser? Ted y Dora se habían ido unas horas a la Madriguera y volverían mediante Aparición, no llamando a la puerta.

Permaneció inmóvil, esperando. Los golpes volvieron a sonar, un poco más fuertes esta vez.

La bruja apretó la varita y se acercó a la puerta con pasos cautelosos, intentando no hacer ruido.

—Sé que estás dentro, Drómeda. Abre la puerta.

La bruja volvió a estremecerse mientras abría la puerta con manos temblorosas.

Ante ella, completo con capa de mortífago y máscara en la mano, se encontraba Rabastan Lestrange.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! —Andrómeda lo apuntó con la varita, buscando con los ojos más mortífagos en la calle.

—No. —Él entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta y dejando la máscara en el recibidor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió ella—. ¡Quedamos en que no volveríamos a vernos nunca, Rabastan! —Pronunciar su nombre le provocó un extraño sabor en el paladar, pero se mantuvo fuerte, apuntándolo con la varita.

El mago la observó atentamente con sus ojos oscuros, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—Quería saber —dijo al final.

Andrómeda lo miró sin comprender.

—Saber... —murmuró—. Saber sobre ti. Cómo estás, qué haces...

—Oh. —La bruja retrocedió un paso, incómoda ante la intensidad de su mirada—. Estoy... Bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar en guerra, supongo.

Él asintió en silencio.

—Debería irme.

Sin embargo, ninguno se movió, ocupados como estaban en mirarse a los ojos.

Había pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo. Ya no eran los mismos que antes, estaban enemistados por una guerra y ambos habían cometido crímenes que horrorizaban al otro –ella era una traidora; él, un asesino–.

—No le abras la puerta a nadie más, Drómeda.

Antes de irse, él le robó un último beso.

Les supo amargo.

* * *

 _Darfoy y «creamos» esta pareja y ella escribió un fic, llamado_ _ **Esperanzas truncadas**_ _, sobre su historia, en el cual me he inspirado para este drabble._

 _No sé qué hacéis que no leéis su historia para shippear el Dras tanto como nosotras. #DrasOTP_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. S de soledad

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Regalo para_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _, con todo mi amor y mi nulo sentido para escribir drama._

* * *

 **TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **III. S de soledad**

 _(La que te impulsa a hacer locuras de las que luego te arrepientes)_

Rabastan Lestrange tiró la máscara de mortífago al suelo con una maldición.

Debería haberlo sabido, visitarla no era una buena idea, pero aún así lo había hecho: era superior a sus fuerzas.

Andrómeda no había cambiado en absoluto. Hermosa, altiva, orgullosa, peligrosa. Más madura, pero ¿quién no? Estaban en tiempos de guerra, había que madurar a la fuerza.

Seguí siendo Drómeda, la misma que se enfadaba cuando sacaba mala nota en Pociones y que se reía por lo bajo cuando él le soltaba alguna barbaridad al oído. La que nunca tenía miedo de nadie y que caminaba por los pasillos como si le pertenecieran. La que tenía una sonrisa bonita y unos ojos oscuros que guardaban en su interior miles de secretos –algunos oscuros, otros no tanto, la mayoría compartidos con él–.

Seguía siendo ella, sí, pero estaba casada y tenía una hija con un sangre sucia.

—¿Por qué ella puede seguir con su vida como si nada y yo sigo jodidamente enamorado de mi ex novia traidora a la sangre? ¿POR QUÉ? —gritó, pegándole una patada a la mesa y sacándose la capa por la cabeza—. ¡No es justo!

Se sacó las botas sin desatarlas y las pateó hasta empujarlas a una esquina de la habitación.

 _Lucy_ , su gata, le lanzó una mirada indignada y trepó a la cama, estirándose encima de la almohada.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora, vamos a ver? —le preguntó, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

La gata lo ignoró completamente.

El mago, todavía a medio desvestir, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a un aparador donde guardaba botellas de alcohol.

Sacó una y la miró. Whiskey de Fuego.

Recordó una noche, escondidos en la biblioteca, ella riendo y él peleándose con los cordones de su vestido.

La dejó y cogió otra.

Necesitaba olvidarla.

* * *

 _¿Qué decís? No se sabe prácticamente nada de Rabastan, así que Darfoy y yo nos inventamos su personalidad y sentenciamos que sería apodado Bas. Hala._

 _El próximo drabble es, con diferencia, el más dramático de todos y no tiene nada que ver con estos tres anteriores, ya veréis._

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. D de despedida

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _quería drama y yo me he esforzado para escribirle drama, pero no me hago responsable de esto. Va con todo mi amor._

* * *

 **TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **IV. D de despedida**

 _(De aquellas donde no hay palabras suficientes con las que expresar el dolor)_

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por su cara, pero Bellatrix no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera cuando la lluvia se transformó en nieve y la oscuridad se cernió sobre el jardín.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero tampoco le importaba.

Era su penitencia, su castigo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras, en voz baja y sin apartar la vista de su varita, que yacía frente a ella en la nieve.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

—Bella, para ya —dijo Rodolphus a sus espaldas. De pie, inmóvil bajo la ventisca y vestido de negro, parecía una sombra.

La bruja no le hizo caso.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Rodolphus se arrodilló a su lado y cogió la varita de ella, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

A continuación, obligó a Bellatrix a mirarlo, cogiéndole la barbilla con sus manos frías y girándole la cabeza.

—Bella —murmuró con voz cansada y rota.

Ella lo miró, y durante un instante, un larguísimo instante, pareció no reconocerlo.

Le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Bella, ya vale. Volvamos a casa.

Ella negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, hipando entre lágrimas.

—No merezco volver.

—No fue culpa tuya, Bella. No lo sabías, no pudiste saberlo —respondió.

—Yo lo maté, Rodolphus. Mi magia lo mató —lloró, abrazándose temblorosa al cuerpo de su marido.

—No es culpa tuya, Bella. Ven conmigo.

La ayudó a levantarse y la sujetó cuando sus piernas temblaron.

Ambos se alejaron bajo la nieve, con pasos lentos y zarandeados de vez en cuando por las ráfagas de aire.

A lo lejos, debajo de los pinos, una lápida desnuda simbolizaba la muerte de lo que debía haber sido su primer hijo.

* * *

 _Uno de mis headcanons es que las mortífagas no pueden quedarse embarazadas (y si lo consiguen, no pueden mantener al bebé) porque la Marca Tenebrosa asesina cualquier forma de vida que intenta tomar lugar en el cuerpo al ser magia negra pura y dura. Así que sí. Esto es lo que le pasó a Bella y que provocó que acabara chiflada del todo después de Azkaban._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	5. A de animales

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** **MrsDarfoy** _va a fangirlear mucho con esto. Y más le vale, que he sufrido mucho escribiendo su regalo._

* * *

 **TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **V. A de animales**

 _(Los que aúllan a la luna llena, llenos de arañazos en el alma)_

—Lunático.

—Dime.

—¿Tú crees que ganaremos la guerra?

Remus se giró y observó a Sirius atentamente.

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana permitía distinguir su pelo negro y revuelto que destacaba sobre la almohada blanca, pero el resto de su cara –que Remus conocía a la perfección, desde el color exacto de sus ojos al pequeño lunar que tenía debajo de la oreja izquierda– quedaba envuelta en sombras.

—No lo sé —suspiró. Estaba cansado; la luna llena estaba cerca y la sentía en sus entrañas, corriendo por sus venas y llenando su cuerpo de una especie de anhelo que, después de tanto tiempo, aún no entendía—. La verdad es que no lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tumbados boca arriba en la cama. Fuera, el viento aullaba y agitaba las ramas de los árboles.

Remus apretó los puños. Tenía ganas de sentir ese mismo viento que chocaba contra la ventana en su cara, revolviéndole la ropa y agitándole el pelo.

Ansiaba salir fuera, por irracional y peligroso que fuera eso.

—Auuuuu —murmuró Sirius, en tono burlón.

Remus se estremeció como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo y le dio un golpe al otro mago en el brazo.

—Capullo.

—Auuuuuuu —repitió Sirius, esta vez acercándose al oído de Remus para susurrarle.

—Cállate, Canuto.

—No quiero. Auuuuu —contestó, y Remus podía oír la risa contenida en su voz.

—Eres gilipollas, Sirius —murmuró Remus, girándose hasta mirarlo y alargando las manos hasta poder enredar los dedos en su pelo y atraer su cara contra la suya.

—Auuuu —musitó Sirius contra sus labios.

Remus le mordió la barbilla, Sirius se revolvió y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, acabaron ambos sin aire y sin ropa, besándose en silencio y curando sus heridas.

—Lunático.

—Dime.

—Tengo miedo.

Remus suspiró.

—Yo también.

* * *

 _¿Qué, eh? Será poco drama, pero es Wolfstar y con eso debería bastar._

 _No termina de gustarme el título, pero quería publicarlo y no tenía nada más xD_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	6. R de rechazar

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Regalo para_ _ **Darfoy**_ _, que con tanto querer drama me hace escribir cosas feas._

* * *

 **TIE** **MPOS DE GUERRA**

 **VI. R de rechazar**

 _(Lo que debería haber hecho y no hizo por cobarde)_

—Peter —dijo James.

El aludido levantó bruscamente la cabeza y lo miró; los párpados le temblaron un instante y empezó a golpear con el pie en el suelo.

—Dime —respondió, carraspeando para ocultar el chillido agudo de su voz tras tanto tiempo en silencio.

—Quiero… —James se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Bueno, Lily y yo queremos…

Se calló de pronto, subiéndose las gafas y sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Peter, devolviéndole como pudo la sonrisa a James.

—Joder, no sé cómo decirte esto. De verdad que no tengo ni idea, maldición —respondió James.

—Bueno, tú empieza y ya está. Te he visto de todas las maneras posibles y me has dicho de todo a lo largo de Hogwarts, creo que soportaré lo que sea.

James sonrió débilmente ante la broma.

—Lily y yo queremos que seas nuestro Guardián Secreto —soltó, hablando con tanta rapidez que Peter necesitó un segundo para entender la frase.

Cuando procesó la información, abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco estúpido después.

—Lily y yo —repitió James, un poco más despacio; aparentemente, decirlo de golpe lo había relajado y parecía tranquilo otra vez— queremos que seas el Guardián Secreto de nuestra casa.

Peter se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—¿Y Sirius?

James negó con la cabeza.

—No quiere. Dice que probablemente vayan a por él y se niega a tener cualquier información que nos pueda perjudicar, ya sabes, por lo de Harry y la Profecía y eso.

—Menuda tontería.

—Lo sé, pero bueno. Él mismo me dijo que te escogiera a ti, que eres completamente fiable. —James le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás?

«No lo hagas, Peter. Dile que no. No eres fiable. Cederás. Dile que no, dile que no…».

—De acuerdo —susurró—. Lo haré.

* * *

 _NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE, ¿VALE?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	7. F de fortaleza

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _y yo somos OTP, y por tanto me veo obligada a escribirle drama quiera o no. Pero le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto…_

* * *

 **TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **VII. F de fortaleza**

 _(La que hay que mantener a cualquier precio porque derrumbarse no es una opción)_

—¡ _Crucio_!

Narcissa se estremeció como si la maldición estuviera dirigida a ella en lugar de al prisionero de las mazmorras.

—¡Dime lo que sabes, maldito sangre sucia! ¡ _Crucio_!

Miró por la ventana, retorciendo las manos y forzándose a respirar tranquilamente.

Inspirar, espirar. Uno, dos, tres.

—¡Yo no sé nada, lo juro!

—¡Mientes!

Inspirar, espirar. Uno, dos, tres.

«Es un sangre sucia —se recordó—. Roban la magia que nos corresponde e invaden nuestro mundo. Su sangre apesta, son horribles, nos pegan enfermedades…».

—¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁN!

—¡No lo sé…! —El hombre estalló en sollozos, respirando irregularmente y repitiendo con voz débil lo mismo—. No lo sé, por favor, no lo sé…

«No son personas».

Inspirar, espirar.

«Merecen morir. Sus antepasados nos quemaban y torturaban, es justo que ahora hagamos lo mismo».

Uno, dos, tres.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Retorció las manos una vez más y, molesta consigo misma por su falta de compostura, se forzó a sentarse en un sillón y coger un libro.

—¡ _Crucio_!

—¡Missy! —exclamó.

Inmediatamente, un sonoro « _¡Pop»_ señaló la llegada de su fiel elfina doméstica.

—¿Sí, ama?

—Ve a las mazmorras y pregúntale a quien sea que cuánto rato piensan estar molestándome con los gritos del prisionero, puesto que parecen ser incapaces de usar un simple _Muffliato_.

Dos «¡Pop!» y apenas cinco minutos después, Missy reapareció.

—Dice el señor Dolohov que siente molestarla, pero que no les queda otro remedio que torturar al prisionero para sacarle información.

—¿Y es necesario que lo hagan tan estrepitosa y vulgarmente?

«¡Pop!».

«¡ _Pop_!».

—El amo Lucius ha conseguido que dejen la tortura por hoy.

Narcissa asintió, despachando a Missy en el mismo instante en el que la puerta se abrió.

Lucius entró en la habitación, dejó la máscara de mortífago en el aparador y miró preocupado a su esposa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente.

* * *

 _Os podréis preguntar que por qué no realiza el Muffliato Narcissa misma, pero yo la veo demasiado orgullosa como para dejar entrever que lo pasa mal al oír los gritos y por tanto se niega a realizarlo._

 _Quedan dos capítulos…_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	8. O de orgullo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _ha hecho que me dé cuenta de las inmensas posibilidades que hay a la hora de escribir drama, así que esto es para ella._

* * *

 **TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **VIII. O de orgullo**

 _(El que te obliga a hacer cosas que tal vez no son buenas ideas, pero que haces igualmente)_

—Por Neville Frank Longbottom, que será un gran mago y una mejor persona —proclamó Augusta, sonriendo con orgullo y alzando la copa.

La familia Longbottom al completo levantó sus copas, bebiendo al unísono y sonriendo.

Alice y Frank miraban ensimismados a su bebé, que dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, ajeno a las conversaciones que lo rodeaban.

De pronto, la alarma establecida por la Orden sonó, y todos los presentes, exceptuando a Augusta, su nieto y los padres del bebé, se desaparecieron o se fueron por la Red Flú rápidamente.

El _Patronus_ de Minerva McGonagall apareció instantes después en el salón y el gato abrió su boca para hablar:

 _«Rápido, venid. Hay una redada mortífaga cerca de donde viven los Tonks y necesitamos ayuda. No podemos hacerlo solos»._

Inmediatamente, Frank y Alice sacaron sus varitas con la rapidez de aurores entrenados y Augusta levantó un brazo.

—¿Se puede saber qué vais a hacer? —espetó, alzando una ceja.

—Vamos a ir a ayudar, naturalmente —respondió Frank.

—¿A ayudar? ¿Y Neville? Os recuerdo que tenéis un hijo.

—Neville estará bien —contestó Alice.

—Lo cuidarás tú, ¿cómo no iba a estar bien?

Augusta puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Ah, claro! Muy bonito, nos dejáis solos mientras os vais por ahí a Merlín sabe dónde.

—Es importante, mamá. Volveremos pronto y te prometemos que no nos faltará ni un pelo de la cabeza.

—Más os vale.

—Es una cuestión de orgullo, Augusta: no podemos quedarnos aquí sabiendo que podríamos estar ayudando —agregó Alice, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta con rapidez.

Ambos sonrieron y se desaparecieron, uno detrás de otro, y dejaron a la bruja sola en el salón de su casa.

Augusta miró al niño, que dormía, y suspiró.

—Más os vale cumplir vuestra palabra, porque ante la muerte no hay orgullo que valga.

* * *

 _¿Fueron estas las últimas palabras que intercambiaron o fue esta vez anterior a la tortura de Bellatrix? ¿Qué opináis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	9. Y

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este es el final de mi pequeño regalo para_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _. Darfoy, espero que te haya gustado al menos un poquito, porque está escrito con todo mi cariño :)_

* * *

 **TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

 **IX. Y**

 _(No todos los finales son felices)_

—¡Ha caído!

—¿Ha caído?

—¡Quien-Tú-Sabes ha caído! ¡Está muerto!

—Dicen que ha desaparecido y volverá.

—¡Está muerto, está muerto!

Sirius sonrió al oír las buenas noticias.

No podía esperar a ver a James, los últimos meses viéndose a escondidas y de vez en cuando habían sido horribles para alguien acostumbrado a entrar y salir de casa de los Potter como si fuera la suya propia.

—¡Ha muerto!

—¡El Mundo Mágico es libre al fin!

—¿Quién lo ha derrotado?

—¿Cómo ha pasado?

Inclinó la cabeza para evitar que lo reconocieran y así caminar más rápidamente, eligiendo los pequeños callejones para dirigirse a uno de los puntos de Aparición establecidos.

—¡Está muerto!

—¡Oh, qué gran día! ¿No le parece, joven?

—Sí, un día excepcional —contestó Sirius, sonriéndole a la bruja que le había dirigido la palabra.

No podía esperar.

Llegaría a su casa, avisaría a James y se reunirían todos a celebrarlo. Remus vendría de donde quiera que estuviera de misión, sacarían a Peter de casa…

—Algo ha sucedido, en casa de los Potter…

Sirius alzó la cabeza rápidamente y miró fijamente al hombre, que lo ignoró y continuó hablando con su amigo.

—Sí, algo ha pasado. Hay muertos, eso seguro. Allí han derrotado a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Sirius se desapareció en el momento en que oyó la palabra «muertos» y apareció en Godric's Hollow. Sabía que era una tontería, que él no podría ver la…

Allí estaba. Estaba viendo la casa de James, y alguien había roto la puerta principal.

—No es posible —murmuró—. No es posible.

Se quedó como atontado unos segundos hasta que oyó un llanto dentro de la casa.

Corrió dentro, temiéndose lo peor.

Cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo, de su _hermano_ , se estremeció y se dejó caer de rodillas.

No podía ser cierto.

* * *

 _¡Tacháaaaan! Este es el último drabble. No sabía qué poner con la letra Y, así que no he puesto nada y me he quedado más ancha que larga xD_

 _Este drabble es mi último fic del 2016, así que os deseo a todos un feliz 2017 :)_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
